


By Her Side

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My reasoning on why Adrien was jealous of Carapace, also I feel like they would have had a more in depth conversation, and just a cute something, and not Rena Rouge, and yeah, but he was running out of time, i guess, like Marinette would have said more about him being irreplaceable, oh and Anansi spoilers for those who haven't watched it yet, so she didn't, with a obviously dorky adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Adrien is still worried after Anansi that he's being replaced. Ladybug wants to prove him wrong.





	By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> So... I feel like a lot of people were wondering about why Adrien was jealous of Carapace and not Rena Rouge, I thought this was the reason and wanted to share it. I was going to just post it as a list of headcanons but it turned into a fic and this is what happened.

Adrien looked out the window and sighed as he thought of the new superhero that had joined them today. Carapace, his lady’s new chosen one. She told him that he was irreplaceable, but was it really true?  
When Rena Rouge had first appeared, he wasn’t really that concerned about her replacing him. He just wanted to know what his lady was hiding from him, but that was only later on. He knew Rena wasn’t there to replace him, Ladybug had needed them both equally.  
But when Carapace appeared, he was trapped, he couldn’t help her. And then they just started working as a team perfectly, almost as if they were supposed to be partners and he was out of the picture. Maybe he was the guy that she had a crush in her real life. The life that he wasn’t part of.  
They seemed so comfortable, so… together. And in a world where they would be fine without him. And they did the fist bump together, not him. They would have been so great together, so then why is he her partner? Why isn’t it the guy that seems so perfect for her?  
“Kid, I know you’re mopey, but that can wait. I need cheese!” Plagg mimed faintly while he was midair.  
Adrien sighed. “You don’t get it Plagg, it’s almost like she chose him over me.”  
Plagg groaned. “Well if you don’t give me cheese then how are you supposed to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower?”  
“Meet her at the Eiffel Tower?”  
Plagg looked at him like he was an idiot. “Yeah, she sent a message about an hour ago. It says, ‘Meet me at the Eiffel Tower in an hour.’ Rhymes too. So about some cheese?”

Whatever unholy shrieking noises you heard at the Agreste Mansion, were definitely not Adrien. Nope. And they weren’t so loud that Natalie came and had to check on him and he had to lie saying it was some new punk music he was listening to. (Natalie did not mutter, “Music these days,” as she shut the door.)

“She asked me to meet her at the Eiffel Tower now!?!?!”

Plagg nodded. “So how about that-” Adrien threw the cheese at Plagg and said “Claws Out” before Plagg could even finish it, which is saying something because he practically inhales the stuff.

Adrien ran as fast as he could to the Eiffel Tower. His lady wanted to see him! When we made it the tower, he saw his lady lost in thought. “You called, M’Lady?”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Hey Chat, are you ok?”

Chat nodded. “I’m fine, why?”

“You seemed today, during the Akuma attack after Carapace appeared. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok. Also, I meant it when you said you’re irreplaceable. You really are. I brought Carapace into the fight because I needed help and he wanted to help his girlfriend who got stuck in some of the spiderwebs. They’re a cute couple by the way. And Carapace might be good at what he does, but he’s no you and I just want you to know that.”

Adrien wanted to scream and flail with joy(it's weird ok, don’t judge.) That wasn’t the guy she had a crush on and he needed him and was worried about him! He wasn’t replaceable! Cool it Adrien, he thought, she does not need to know how deep you have in for her. Instead of doing the said screaming and flailing, he said, “Sounds like you finally fell for me, M’Lady.”

The tension that he hadn’t realized was in her shoulders had released. “Chat, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I always want you by my side, and no one else. Since you’re joking about it, I assume you got that. And I need to return to A- all my friends so bug out!”

She yo-yoed(that’s a word now) away to leave him standing there, knees buckling as if he was turning into a pile of goo. (His Brain was already mush but that was irrelevant.) Ladybug wanted to have him by her side, and no one else. And he was irreplaceable to her. And she cared.

That evening, there were pictures and posts all over social media about spotting Chat Noir screaming ‘yes’ and the top of his lungs while doing backflips, to tell the truth, Adrien didn’t care. His lady had wanted him at her side and that’s all that mattered.,

**Author's Note:**

> So if you liked it please kudo and if you had any different theories please comment on it because I was really curious(and still am) about why.


End file.
